First Day of School
by Dakota Cheyenne
Summary: A story set before Birth By Sleep; the children of Radiant Garden return to school and the community reacts to this while planning a surprise for the kids.


First Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Frisbee, or Final Fantasy. They are the property of their respective owners.

(First Day of School)

"You're overly chipper today, Dilan"

Dilan stops whistling and twirling his lance and looks at Aeleus. "Well, why wouldn't I be? It's a beautiful, the castle is getting a new coat of paint, and all the kiddies are going to school today."

Aeleus snickers. "That means that Lea is off to school and out of your hair."

"What? Why would I care about that red-headed little pest?"

Aeleus continues to chuckle. Lea had given them, especially Dilan, Hell over the summer. Because he was the calmer of the two, Aeleus had to stop Dilan from killing the kid. It's easier when Isa, Lea's best friend, convinces him to cause trouble somewhere else, but much harder when Isa joins his troublemaking. Now, they're going to be out of the guards' hair for most of year.

"Well, speak of the devils" says Aeleus as he spots Lea and Isa walking to the Radiant Garden school, "Good luck at school, you two!"

"Thank you, Aeleus!" says Isa as he waves, "Have a good day, you guys."

Dilan waves back with Aeleus. "You two!" he says before muttering "annoying little brats" under his breath.

Lea poses to wave; instead he throws his Frisbee towards the castle. The path of the Frisbee goes way above the guards' heads, making Dilan shout "Hah! You missed!" Aeleus, however, looks up, seeing the Frisbee knock over one of the painter's buckets. By the time the Frisbee returned to Lea, both Dilan and Aeleus were covered in purple paint and Dilan was suffering a headache thanks to a colliding bucket.

"Have a good day guys!" shouts Lea before he runs after Isa.

"You little-" shouts Dilan as he tries to run after, but Aeleus latches onto his waist to make him stop.

"So much for a peaceful year" sighs Aeleus.

(First Day of School)

"The first day of school" says Ansem as he looks at Ienzo, "Are you excited?"

"Yes sir!" exclaims the little boy.

"Of course he's excited" says Even, standing a few feet behind Ienzo, "He's the smartest kid in that school. I should know, I taught him."

Ansem nods his heads as he returns his gaze to Ienzo, "try to make some friends though, okay? School is much more fun with them."

"Okay" says Ienzo as he shuffles back and forth. Ansem shakes his head as he pats Ienzo's. He'll open up someday.

"Hello Milord"

Ansem looks toward the door and sees his housekeeper, known as Granny to everyone, and her granddaughter Kairi walk in. "Hello Granny, Kairi. Are you going to school today?"

"Yep!"

"She begged me to let her go" explains Granny, "Even though it's a year early, I thought it would be okay."

"I think it's a great idea" Ansem turns to Ienzo, "How about you tell Kairi about the school while Even takes you both there?"

"Sure" he says as he grabs Kairi's hand, "You'll really like Miss Branford."

The two children walk out as Even follows behind them. "It will be nice for Ienzo to have a friend at school." says Ansem.

"Kairi too" agrees Granny.

Ansem sits back in his chair and plays with an ice cream stick on his desk. "You know Granny, I have an idea, but I'm going to need your help."

(First Day of School)

"Did you have to knock paint on the guards' heads, Lea?" groans Isa as they turn the corner to the school.

"Of course!" laughs Lea, "We're going to be in school most of the day. I can't let the guards forget about me!"

"What are you talking about? Dilan and Aeleus won't forget you!"

"Well, you can't be sure."

Isa shakes his head as he pats Lea on the back. "Lea, you're one of those people who can never be forgotten, whether people want to or not."

Lea smiles as they walk through the school gates. Sitting on the edge of the school's porch, Cloud and Aerith watch Yuffie perform ninja tricks. Yuffie is the first one to see them; she waves at them both. "Hey guys! Welcome back!"

Lea and Isa trade hi-fives and hellos with Yuffie before doing the same to Cloud. "Do anything fun today, you guys?" Cloud asks them.

"Lea knocked paint onto the guards' heads"

"Ooh, you're going to get in trouble, Lea" says Cloud as a shadow of a smile comes across his face. Aerith sits by him with her arms folded looking up at the sky. Lea looks over her upturned head.

"What's the matter, Aerith? Didn't you have a good summer?"

She glares at him and Isa. "It would have been better if you two wouldn't have destroyed my flower beds!"

Isa holds up his hands. "I just laid in them. Lea was the one who put some in a pie."

Lea just shakes his head. "The look on Dilan's face was priceless."

"All that hard work down the drain!" groans Aerith as she covers her face with her hands. Isa frowns before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"We're sorry, Aerith. We didn't know those were your flowers, and if we did, we wouldn't have messed with them, right Lea?"

Lea huffs as he pulls her hands away. "Right. We're friends, and we would have never intentionally hurt your feelings. We're sorry."

Aerith sighs. "Okay."

Suddenly a punch sends Lea flying through Aerith, Cloud, and Lea into the school wall. "Hi Tifa" he says as he turns towards the irate girl, "How was your summer?"

"You burnt my dad's training dummies!"

"I was training on them. That is what they're for, right?"

Tifa points at him. "Wait till school gets out. You'll be sorry." She then punches Isa, making him shout in surprise. "That's for not watching him carefully." Afterwards, she jumps between Cloud and Aerith. "How were your summers?" she asks sweetly, while Lea and Isa look in amazement.

"It's like a totally different person" says Isa as he rubs his arm.

"I know" says Lea as he rubs his jaw, "It's scary!"

The kids look towards the school's gate, where they see Squall arguing with his father. "I don't need you to walk me to school!"

"I know that; I just want to see your friends. Hey kids."

"Hi, Mr. Laguna!" say the children in unison, "How was your summer?"

"It was great, but I bet you kids had more fun than I did." This makes them all laugh. "Well, have a good day at school, kids. See you later, Squall."

Laguna kisses Squall on the cheek as he runs off. Squall vigorously wipes his cheek as he plops down on the steps. "So embarrassing!"

"Oh come on, Squall" says Isa, "Your dad is pretty cool."

"Easy for you to say. You don't live with him."

Aerith nudges Squall. "But you wouldn't have any other way, would you?"

Squall smiles in spite of himself. "No" he admits.

At that moment, Even walks into with Ienzo and Kairi. "Have a good day you two" he says before leaving. Yuffie, who had went over to the playground, runs up to them.

"Hey Ienzo!" she says, "Kairi! What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to school!"

"That's great" she says as she puts her arms around Kairi and Ienzo, "We're going to have fun this year!"

A loud ring startles the kids. School has started.

(First Day of School)

"Come on" groans Cid as he tries to bolt in a part to his new airship without knocking the piece out of it, "Don't fall."

The part clatters on the floor, making the wrench fly out of Cid's hand. "Son of a bitch!"

"Cid, watch your language!"

Cid looks over the platform and waves. "Granny!" he exclaims as he walks down cupping his hand, "Sorry about that, but my hand hurt like a mother…yeah."

Granny laughs and shakes her head as she looks up at the ship. "The airship looks good. Is its name 'Shera'?"

Cid lights up a cigarette and turns away from her to hide the color in his cheeks. "I wouldn't name a ship after that cow!"

"You know, maybe you can attract her better by being nice and not calling her a cow. And you shouldn't smoke; it's bad for you."

If it were anyone else, Cid would have said "Fuck you, I'll do whatever the hell I want!" Because this is Granny, however, Cid changes the subject. "I'm working on a new type of ship. I haven't come up with a name for it yet, but rather than fuel, it'll run on the happiness of its passengers."

Granny smiles. "That's amazing. There are so many things in the world that make people happy; why shouldn't we use that happiness as energy? It will be more efficient than fuel."

"I thought so too."

"Speaking of happiness, you have to come with me to meet Scrooge. Ansem wants to spread some happiness of his own."

(First Day of School)

"Okay class" starts Ms. Kramer as she produces a large fire, "Today we are going to work on the fire spell. Now, only try a small fire because you can lose control."

"This is too easy" whispers Lea as he snickers at Cloud's and Squall's small flames.

"Easy for you, fire guy" huffs Isa as he struggles to keep a candle-sized flame lit, "What about the rest of us?"

"Your loss" says Lea as he watches Tifa produce a one-handed fire and Aerith produce a two-handed one, "I bet I can create a Fira."

Before Isa can stop him, Lea creates a Fira half the size of his body. Lea plays around with it, showing how much control he has over it. Ms. Kramer runs over to him.

"Lea, put that out!" she says, "You may have better control of fire than your classmates, but even you will lose control of a fire that big."

"Don't worry Ms. Kramer, I have this under control." Suddenly, however, Lea's Fira blasts through the classroom and out of a window, startling Miss Branford and making the Carbuncle that Yuffie, Ienzo, and Kairi were playing with disappear. Miss Branford flies to the destroyed window. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" says Ms. Kramer as she casts Water in the room, "Lea just earned himself a detention."

(First Day of School)

"What the heck happened to you guys?"

Braig hoists his sniper rifle over his shoulder as he looks at the paint on Dilan's and Aeleus' uniforms.

"One of the buckets fell and hit us" says Aeleus.

"So one of the buckets fell, and somehow, it flew all the way to the gate."

"Yeah?" says Dilan, "What else could have happened?"

Braig looks up at the paint scaffold. "Doesn't Lea have a projectile that can knock small things, say paint cans, into other things, say you two?"

Aeleus' shocked face and Dilan's enraged one makes Braig burst into laughter. "You got outsmarted by a kid! You suck!"

Dilan lunges at Braig, but Aeleus grabs him before he can make contact. "You'll see how much I suck when I gouge your eyes out!"

"Let him go, Aeleus! I won't even need my gun to beat you if a child can with a Frisbee."

Aeleus puts himself between Braig and Dilan as Ansem and Even walk out of the gate. "Fighting again I see" says Even.

"Welcome back, Braig" says Ansem, "It's a good thing you all are here. Let's go; we're about to surprise the kids."

(First Day of School)

Lea collapses on the playground. When he opens his eyes, he sees the faces of the rest of the students. "Are you okay, Lea?" asks Kairi.

He sits up and pats her head. "Yeah, kiddo."

"We were worried when we saw the fire" says Yuffie as Ienzo nods, "Then you didn't come out. Aerith told us that you just had detention, so we didn't have to worry."

"You deserved it" says Aerith.

"What happened, man?" asks Isa.

Lea shutters. "Ms. Kramer made me clean the classroom. All by hand. No magic."

Tifa bursts into laughter. "That's not that bad, but you look traumatized. I would get my revenge, but there's no point in kicking you when you're down."

"At least you made a large fire" says Squall, "I couldn't even keep a small spark."

"Your fire would have been worth the detention alone" says Cloud.

Lea smiles. "You can't expect anything less from a fire user."

All of the kids look towards the gate as Ansem, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Granny, and Cid walk in with a large cart. "Who wants sea-salt ice cream?" shouts Ansem.

(First Day of School)

Ansem looks with pride at the people of his kingdom. Ienzo and Kairi eagerly tell Even and Granny what they learned in school, while Yuffie perform tricks for them. Cid and Aeleus talk near the gate while Cid smokes. On the school's porch, Braig flirts with an annoyed Ms. Kramer while Miss Branford cheers up Dilan, making him blush. On the playground, the rest of the kids trade summer stories. Ansem watches all of these scenes with pride before he starts to write in his personal journal. These observations will help in his experiments on the heart.

(First Day of School)

This is the end of **First Day of School**! I hope you enjoyed it, and please Read & Review!


End file.
